Avatar Dragon Wars
by lordofire
Summary: (Just an Idea, may write more if you guys like it) Being the Avatar was never easy, but with the aid of some new friends. Dangerous ones at that. Aang will save the world. One way or another.


Three large, winged dragons hung over the sea, their shadows casting vast shadows upon the glistening surface. The smallest of the three was a small Dragon with feathery wings with streaks of blue running down its body. Its small tail hung right behind it as it tried to keep up with the rest of the group.

The second largest was a bulky grey dragon, with heavy plated scales on its body and large bat-like wings that propelled the giant beast through the air. Black spines ran down its back as it flew right beside the largest of the dragons.

The largest was covered in crimson scales that stretched through out its entire body. A large crown of pink horns tipped his narrow head, and great wings of red and yellow stretched out, completely dwarfing the white dragon. Its tail twisted with the dragon, it followed every movement as the three dragons sailed through the air. A gigantic white checkered scarf hung of its neck and the ends of it flapped wildly in the wind as the flew over the vast turquoise sea.

"Natsu, when do we reach the next continent?" the smallest asked as it flew right beside the red dragon.

"If we continue this pace we should hit the territory of the Northern Water Tribe." Natsu said as he flapped his titanic wings that seemed to look like fire as he sailed through the air.

"I can't believe you had to make us read that stupid book. Now we have to waste an entire two days to fly to this mission.", the grey dragon said, annoyance clear in its voice.

"Come down Gajeel, you don't hear Wendy complaining do you? Besides we got an SSS-class mission! Not even Gildarts could do it!" Natsu said.

"Maybe so, but we're only doing this mission to make up all the money we lost when we first transformed at that ancient library. Now everyone is mad at us, especially the midget." Gajeel defended himself.

"Plus were the only guild that can respond to it because we can fly."

"So? Its a new place and were going on a hunt for someone. This is how I always dreamed of being a dragon." Natsu said with pride as they noticed large ice bergs floating in the water.

"Were almost there." Wendy said excitedly as she flew faster, going by larger and larger peaks of ice. Dark clouds hung over them, undiscovered by the three dragons, as they hurriedly flew to rest their tired wings.

Lightning cackled through the sky and flashed at the ice, cracking them and sending tons of ice to the cold waters below. Thunder deafened them as they tried to stabilize themselves in the air.

But even with their strength and great wings they were felled by the winds and sent plummeting to the ground, sending tremors through the entire glacier. There weakened by their long flight, they were defenseless against the avalanche of snow that poured out of the sky onto them.

* * *

><p>Not too far away, stood a village of several hide tents and snow buildings that huddled together to hide from the relentless storm and the tremor that shook them all to the bone.<p>

While mothers hushed their children and watch them carefully as they slept, the village elder beckoned for two young teens to her. They stood attentively in front of her as she began assigning them a task.

"Sokka and Katara, when the storm leaves in the morning I want you to go find what caused those tremors. We haven't seen any soldiers of the Fire Nation yet but we can never be to sure.", she said as she wrapped a hide blanket around herself.

"We'll find out what happened Elder, don't worry." Katara said, as Sokka stalked by quietly munching on a piece of dried meat.

"Sokka did you hear what she said?"

"Uhh?"

"Oh come on Sokka you just heard it!"

"Yeah, yeah I'll take care of the hunting." he said as he finished off the rest of his dried meat.

"Nooo, we have to go investigating what caused that ice quake." Katara said, exasperated with her brother's nonsense.

"What! Why do I have to go with her? She'll just mess everything up with her 'water bending'. Can't she just stay here?" he begged as he began hoisting a sharp boomerang to his back.

"No you both go. You can't do this alone.", the Elder said with a tone of finality that silenced them both.

When the storm had blown over and the rays of the sun glazed the horizon of ice, Katara and Sokka grabbed a fishing boat and began heading towards the glacier where the tremors came from. Originally, thinking the glacier had survived the impact, they would have docked their boat by the natural ice bay and hike their way to where the tremors had come from.

They were surprised however when they found that the glacier had fallen apart and lone ice bergs hung around them. A thin layer of ice covered the disturbed the sea and hindered their progress with the boat, but with Sokka chopping at the ice with his boomerang, and Katara propelling them forward with her water-bending, they made their way through the ice.

When the ice was too thick to move through, they abandoned their boat and hiked on foot through the thick ice. They walked for an hour before they found a large crater where it seemed the impact happened.

At the bottom of the crater the ice was so thin you could see the water beneath them. However, they could see a body. A large one. It had white and blue feathers on its body, that wasn't covered in tons of snow. Frozen blood was pooled underneath it, but they could see its faint breaths in the cold air.

Without hesitation, Katara began making her way down the crater intent on helping the injured beast. She skidded down the side of the snowy crater, and ignored the thin ice that she landed on. If it was thick enough for the creature it could support her.

The creature was large, large enough for it to eat her in one bite, but apparently it was too weak to do anything. It was like a bird, feathers covered its body, blue and white swirled around its body in complicated designs. It had wings too, but only one was seen through the cape of snow that covered it.

Katara tried using some of her bending skills to some how draw the water out of the snow and make it crumble. And it worked, until more snow took its place. She tried and tried but more and more snow took its place. Sokka tried to help too, he used his boomerang to shovel out some of the snow, but to no avail they had no equipment to remove tons of snow from a being.

The creature however with what little strength it had, managed to push off the rest of the snow and stalk away from the side. A large cut was on its arm and still bleeding as little droplets fell onto the strained ice.

As they cautiously made their way to the creature the ice beneath them cracked. Sokka and Katara looked at each other worriedly as more and more fissures appeared in the ice. The ice sheet was not ready to take the beast now undisturbed weight along all of the snow they had removed from the beast.

It finally gave way plunging the both of them into the freezing cold water. Katara being in tune with the water managed to propel her self to the surface, where the creature lent its tail to her and let her use it to get to solid ground, before it covered her with its wing.

Sokka, however, flailed around wildly in the water, his body unprepared for the sudden change in temperature. His lungs burned from the lack of air and he tried desperately to reach the surface, but he was too far below. His vision blurred as his muscles lost the will to move. As the darkness seemed to set in a powerful and brilliant blue light vanished it away, and Sokka felt something push him to the surface at an incredible speed.

He burst into the surface and began breathing in grateful gulps of fresh air, as his lungs greedily craved for more. He rolled off the object and landed on the hard ice below him before a large claw had grabbed him and put him next to Katara. She grabbed him and hugged him tightly as warm tears fell onto his head, he was too tired to do anything and he just allowed her moment of relief.

Even with the family moment that warmed the air the ice ball drew their attention as it pulsed with blue light that gave a push of air everywhere.

It pulsed again, this time stronger, disturbing some of snow that sank into the water. The falling snow revealed shiny metal scales that drew the attention of the creature as more of it was uncovered.

The ice ball was pulsing even faster, and the force that it excreted was strong enough to almost topple them over. More shiny scales were uncovered before a large side of a beast was seen. The snow beneath it gave way and made the large beast fall into the cold water.

A second past before it burst out of the water, awake from the disturbingly cold water, as it thrashed around trying to find out where it was. This beast was obviously male, it was much bigger than the white creature and was far more imposing with its rigid black spines and large, thick wings that it had spread out to dry.

"Sokka, do you think that thing is a dragon?" Katara asked as Sokka readied his boomerang.

"It couldn't be, the last dragon was slain years ago by the Fire Nation." he stated as he looked at the grey dragon-like creature.

It had finally spotted them, but it was far from a warm welcome. It growled menacingly as its red irises narrowed and it closed the distance between them, ignoring the pulsing light blue, ice ball.

Katara looked around frantically to understand why the beast was nearing towards them, then she realized what had happened.

"Sokka put away your boomerang!" she said frantically.

"Why?" he said as he gripped it even harder.

"The beast, it thinks we hurt this one." she said pointing at the feathered creature. Sokka instantly holstered his boomerang, but the grey beast did not care as it loomed over them. It opened its thick jaws revealing rows of strong teeth.

The white creature, seeing their fright, stood up to the beast and despite the size difference managed to quell the grey beast with a few loud roars.

"Now I know what gender she is." Sokka said, a confident smirk on his face.

"What?"

"She's obviously a girl. Nothing else would had stopped that male." he said.

And he wasn't wrong the white creature nodded its head at the statement before a pulse from the ice-ball sent them all flying to the snowy side of the crater.

The grey beast was large enough to not be affected by the wave of energy and it proceeded to attack it. It again opened its maw and hundreds of steel shards began bouncing into the glowing ice. It pulsed even quicker sending even more powerful waves of energy that reveal a new set of scales, this time crimson. Even the beast was pushed back by the mere force of it and the waves of energy grew even more powerful

Finally the the surface of the glowing ice gave way before icy hell was let loose.

One single pulse of energy swept them all off their feet and a large beam of blue energy was sent into the sky. A snow storm was in full swing now. Somehow it was stirred up by the beam of light and it soon blocked out the sun.

They couldn't breathe, the air was thick with snow and water that they coughed up as it flew into their mouthes. Their bodies were being encased by ice and snow now. Their tombs were being built right in front of their eyes.

The feather creature tried her best to cover them with her wings, but it did little to comfort them from the cold. It was covered in ice and it shivered from the cold.

The grey beast's vast shadow could be seen through the haze of the mighty storm. He was staggering around, trying to make its way to the pillar of light before it collapsed in exhaustion. Their death was inevitable now. Nothing could save them.

They could feel the ice of the storm course through their body. It made them slow, tired from withstanding its might. Their already hazy vision was being replace by darkness as it closed onto them.

Then fire came. With a mighty roar that defeated the thundering of the snow storm, a large winged beast of fire spread its wings of flame that blazed with intense heat that made life flow through them again.

The storm was being beaten back and began dwindling in size as the paragon of fire continued its existence. The powerful storm had now been turned to just wisps of cold air, that revealed the great flame. A dragon.

A titan of crimson scales stood before them, it dwarfed the feathered creature, and even the beast was smaller than it. And as a testament to its grand appearance a crown of pink horns tipped its head as it lowered itself down to their level.

Then with a flash of orange of light and the crackle of thunder, the dragon disappeared and in its former presense was a young man with pink hair, a black vest, white shorts, sandals, and a checkered scarf around his neck. Two more flashes of lights and the grey beast and the white creature were replaced by a tall tough looking man, with rugid clothes, and a head full of spikey hair, and a girl with blue hair, a blouse, and two red ribbons tied to her hair.

"Yo! I'm guessing you guys are after the Avatar too? Well sorry to disappoint but this bounty is coming to Fairy Tail." said the pink haired man as his fist ignited with fire.

**Lordofire here, well we got an Avatar and Fairy Tail crossover here. I don't own either franchise and I just wanted to put this up to see if anyone liked the idea.**


End file.
